1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a ceiling-embedded air conditioner that is embedded between a ceiling slab and a ceiling panel. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a ceiling-embedded air conditioner that has a blowoff structure blowing air from a decorative panel to all directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a ceiling-embedded air conditioner, a box-shaped casing main body is embedded into a space formed between a ceiling slab and a ceiling panel. A square decorative panel is mounted on the bottom surface (facing the interior of a room) of the casing main body. In general, an air suction opening is provided in the center of the decorative panel, and air blowoff openings are provided around the air suction opening. The casing main body includes a turbo fan, a heat exchanger surrounding the outer periphery of the turbo fan, and a drain pan disposed under the heat exchanger (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4052264).
In conventional ceiling-embedded air conditioners however, the air blowoff openings are at four places along the four sides of the decorative panel. The conditioned air having passed through the heat exchanger is blown from the sides of the decorative panel to the four directions. Meanwhile, no air flows into the four corners (corner portions). This easily generates variations in room temperature.
Accordingly, the ceiling-embedded air conditioner disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4052264, air blowoff paths are provided along the entire circumference of the drain pan in the casing. Besides the air blowoff openings disposed along the four sides of the decorative panel, auxiliary blowoff openings are provided at the corner portions of the decorative panel to connect the adjacent ends of the air blowoff openings. Accordingly, the air blowoff openings form an octagonal ring shape. Wind direction plates are disposed at the air blowoff openings to allow the air to be blown to almost all directions.